


slingshot

by Ceryna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, That's it, how to tell a story with 0 dialogue, space explorer sunarin goes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna
Summary: Out here, there are no forwards or reverses, no lefts or rights — there is only the beyond. The unfathomably ever-expanding unknown, full of endless galaxies waiting to be catalogued and charted.After six weeks in the beyond, Rintarou is going home.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: SunaOsa





	slingshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/gifts).



> welcome to what i'm calling an Interstellar & Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind AU Fusion.
> 
> Basti gave me songs that somehow gave me outer space vibes, so please take this.
> 
> enjoy!

Rintarou's fingers ghost over the lever, easing his ship out of warp. The zing of the engine reduces to a familiar hum as he slows to coast through open space. Familiar planets greet him as they spin, indiscernibly, on their axes — held in orbit in zero G by the force of three suns at the center of the system.

The tempered glass windows automatically adjust the glare, dimming the sheen to tolerable as Rintarou shifts his hands back to the steering dials. A careful push of his thumb ignites the main thrusters, spurring the spacecraft further into motion.

Out here, there are no forwards or reverses, no lefts or rights — there is only the beyond. The unfathomably ever-expanding unknown, full of endless galaxies waiting to be catalogued and charted. 

After six weeks in the beyond, Rintarou is going home.

He propels his ship into a dive, veering around the planet Rinne until he falls into orbit. The slipstream is slow. It tucks him beneath the covers of the atmosphere as he glances out at the stars and emptiness around him, gracing him with a comforting silence. Glancing over his mission log once more, he taps the paneled screen to submit it.

_Done._

Rintarou nudges the thrusters, the corner of his mouth curling up as he dips deeper into the atmosphere, plotting his course. Even from all the way up here, he can pinpoint where he needs to land — so he surges into familiar indigo, painting a trail of energy across the sky as he plummets, sailing swiftly through the stratosphere until the Rai river appears below him.

The water shimmers silver in the afternoon light, crystalline as he pilots toward the edge of Kinen city. Tall, maroon stalks of hybrid bamboo overshadow violet cattail grasses along the main dirt road, leading into town.

Rinne's colonies enforce sustainable living practices. Buildings over five stories aboveground are restricted, and hydropower accounts for everything not solar. Here, they harness the seasons — living in simple harmony with what nature is willing to give.

As Rintarou closes in on the grey stone helipad on the horizon, he sets his flight speed to a crawl, climbing up the seat to open the sunroof door. Cool air washes over his face, and he futzes his feet over the steering dials. Improper use of the controls, but Rintarou has flown with his feet many a time — to keep things interesting.

When he reaches that slate grey, he spins the ship in an arc before maneuvering it into a descent. His left foot moves to engage the landing supports, and he docks, cutting the engine and leaping out into the sunwarmed afternoon — and landing in Osamu's arms.

Callused fingertips mold to the back of Rintarou's neck, card smooth circles into his scalp as he's nestled into Osamu's embrace. Strong arms wrap around him, holding tight — and squeeze just that little bit tighter, to let him know how much he's been missed.

And when the tension slips from Osamu's shoulders, starlight silver eyes peering into his, Rintarou traces his fingers along the underside of Osamu's jaw and leans in for a lingering kiss —

folding himself into the one person in this unending universe he calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story (^^)
> 
> comments help fuel my writing! i'd love to know your favorite line, what you liked about the story, or if you'd like to see more Osasuna from me! ^^ 
> 
> I'm on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ceryna_writes)!


End file.
